Total Chaos
by nestea2004
Summary: Ranma is sent to another dimension by Kuno & Ryoga, and is found by Yuri & Kei in Dirty Pair flash..imagine the fun...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am making absolutly no money from this fiction!  
  
Total Chaos!  
  
A Ranma1/2 - Dirty Pair FLASH X-Over  
  
Prologe: who's the new guy?  
  
----------  
  
Ranma was walking to school on the ground, he knew something BIG was going to happen today, he just knew it. and it involved him, everything big that happens do. he hasn't seen Ryoga in 4 days so he probally learned a new technique, what he didn't know was, Ryoga didnt learn a new technique but has gotten his hands on one of Cologne's magical items. Ranma smirks I wonder what new techinques p-chan got his gruby little paws on.. Ranma thought, he had gotten a challenge letter from him 3 days ago Ranma thought. "DIE FOUL SORCERER" a boy in a kendo gi yelled charging "Shut up Kuno" Ranma snapped and punched Kuno in the gut, "I have had it with this foul sorcerer crap!" Ranma snaped at him again, but Kuno was out cold after that blow to the gut. Ryoga was next but instead of charging he held up a artifact in his hand "I wish for Ranma Saotome, to disappear from this earth," Ryoga said, smirking evily. in a bright flash of light Ranma Saotome was gone from that particuler earth...  
  
----------  
  
On another Earth...  
  
In a bright Flash of light a boy of about 18 appeared, in front of the 3WA out cold.  
  
Inside 3WA...  
  
Kei & Yuri were givin new assignments to protect the minister of Corix IV on there way out they found a boy who looked 18, out cold in front of the building.. "Come on Yuri, lets take this boy inside to the medical room" Kei said to her partner, "ok" Yuri said. they both picked him up and carried him inside to the medical room.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
Authors Notes: hey what do ya know i acctaully finished a chapter! anyways Send C&C to: Akito120@aol.com Webpage: http://michaellody.netfirms.com/ 


	2. Chapter 1: 3WA Meets Ranma

Total Chaos!  
  
Rewritten By Leonardo B. Castro  
  
Written By Michael Lody  
  
Aided by Mika  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters. We are making absolutely no money from this fiction!  
  
Anger is like a double-edged blade. It can make you stronger and faster, but only the foolish forget it can cut you too.  
  
-Leonardo-  
  
To try to control chaos is a fool's game. Chaos is control when it doesn't give a * beep * about anyone.  
  
-Mika-   
  
I love Chaos. It make me feel so good.  
  
-Michael Lody-   
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters. We are making absolutely no money from this fiction!  
  
A Ranma1/2 - Dirty Pair X-Over  
  
Chapter 1: 3WA Meets Ranma  
  
--------------  
  
Ranma woke up, first thing he noticed he was in a bed, second thing he noticed is that two VERY attractive ladies' were asleep in chairs on both sides of him. Then he remembered what had happened; he lost. He lost to Mousse, Kuno & Ryoga. Ranma slams his fist into the bed, which vibrates and wakes up the two girls that were asleep beside him. "I lost, I lost, I LOST." After each of those words he had slammed his fist into the bed harder and harder each time. An aura of depression started to form around him. He was getting more depressed at the thought of losing to Mousse, Kuno, & Ryoga. "DAMN IT." Ranma released a small ki bolt that put a whole in the wall 5 ft. all the way around. "What the hell?" The two girls said at the same time. Then they noticed the bed was bent in a little. "Sorry about the bed, but I have no money to replace it." Ranma said. He really wouldn't want to piss off anymore girls, especially if they helped him. "The bed structure was made of titanium." Yuri said. Who was this guy? If he that powerful, they why was he knocked out. And why weren't there more noise signaling his fight, Yuri wondered. "And he bent it with his fists!" Kei continued. A man that powerful couldn't possible exists. It was impossible, to do such things, Kei pondered. "Just who is this guy." Kei & Yuri muttered, voicing their thoughts. "Oh, I'm Sorry. My name is Ranma Saotome" Ranma said. "I'm Kei." The red head said. "And I'm Yuri" said the dark blue haired girl. "Well now that we know each others names mind telling me where I am?" Ranma said. "Oh, you're in the 3WA HQ" Yuri said offhandedly. "Where?" Ranma asked. Yuri and Kei face faulted. "You haven't heard of the 3WA!" Kei screamed. "No, Am I Suppose to know of it?" Ranma asked. Kei face-faulted, Yuri would have but she is still recovering from the first one. Ranma smiled, not a fake smile like he did when he was at the Tendo Dojo, only person there that has ever brought a smile out on his face was Kasumi, which he guessed is now gone forever. His face fell, as he knew he was going to miss Kasumi. But this, this was a chance for Ranma to start over. This was a new chance for a new life. A new life that had no Genma, Akane, or the others that causes him so much pain. He looked over to the girls sitting beside him. "I'm leaving." Ranma said getting up and walked to the door. "Wait," Kei said, "we still have to take you to see our chief." Kei didn't know who this guy is, but this guy has to join 3WA. He was strong, handsome, and sexy. Yuri line of thought followed the same track. "Fine." Ranma said. So Kei and Yuri took Ranma to the chief of 3WA.  
  
----------------  
  
3WA Chief's Office.  
  
Ranma smirked, as he was being questioned. "Hello. I'm Poporo. Who are you?" Asked the Chief. Have I seen this young man before? Poporo wondered. "Ranma Saotome" Ranma replied. The name sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that name before? Poporo wondered. "Where did you come from?" asked the chief. Why does this boy look so familiar? Poporo wondered. Poporo push the thoughts away as he continued to question the boy. "Nerima, Japan" Ranma replied. "Why are you here?" the Chief Asked, Ranma didn't answer. Nerima was quite a distance from here, Poporo remembered. "Why are you here, and why armed with a unknown energy weapon that you somehow manage to conceal?" the Chief demanded. "I am not here by choice, I was forced here, by 3 enemies. And weapons are for weaklings." Ranma replied. "That does not answer my question!" the Poporo stated. "I Am Tired of this" Ranma said getting up. "Where the hell do you think you're going boy?" The chief of 3WA asked in a demanding tone. "I am leaving." Ranma got up "You are not going anywhere, until you can explain why you are here." said the Poporo. "And who will stop me?" Ranma asked in an icy tone. The Chief called upon 20 officers. "They will. It for your own good, now you'll tell me what is your purpose here. " Said Poporo smirking. Each Officer had their stun weapon drawn and faced Ranma. Memories of his last battle on his own world, how he lost to three idiots flashed in his mind, he started to glow green with just a hint of his usual blue in it. "He is the energy weapon…" Poporo whispered. The Officers get ready to stun Saotome, when Ranma's eyes turned pure white. He looked at the officers when the officers looked back they saw a ruthless fighter, a fighter that will not back down from anything, "I have killed a god, and yet I have lost, I lost to three idiots." Ranma muttered. Only one that heard him was Yuri, She thought shocked. The officers gulped some of them dropped there stun weapons the ones that didn't, regretted there slow respond a moment later. Ranma was fast but did not kill anyone he hit the first five officers they went out like a light, the other three drew there guns but were knocked out by several hits just powerful enough to only knock them out. Ranma started to calm down; he can't lose control here. Too many people that could die, his eyes went back to normal. He was calmer but not completely calm. He would have to work off his frustration. Ranma walked past Yuri and Kei, and 10 minutes had gone by before any of them regained brain function. "I want you two to go after him and bring him back here NOW!" Poporo screamed. "Yes sir" the two replied. They start out after the 'guest'. After they were gone, Poporo realized whom the boy looked like. On his desk were the files of four new recruits from Nerima. They were Ryu Nobu Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Tatewaki Kuno, and Mousse Amazon. All were close friends and assigned together as a special four men unit know as the Four of a Kind. This Ranma Saotome looked like the 'Four of a Kind' unit leader, Ryu. Maybe they were related. Poporo checked on Ryu's file and mention no relative named Ranma.  
  
----------------  
  
Ranma was walking down the streets when some teenagers stepped out of the shadows. "Get off our turf little boy, if you know what's good for you" One of the teens said. The teenager that was speaking was wearing a black shirt, dark blue pants, blonde hair; he had a gold necklace around his neck. "I said what are you doing on our turf," the same boy said again taking a step forward. Ranma doesn't answer him, the teen steps up to Ranma and punches Ranma in the gut. Ranma felt something and it wasn't Flesh and bones, it was metal! "You're a robot?" Ranma asked, "No, cybernetic teens there's a difference" the teen replied. "Same thing to me" Ranma said, then punched the teen across the jaw the teen was knocked back 10ft. onto his butt. Then got up and looked at Ranma, "I did not even feel that." the teen said, "You weren't suppose to" Ranma replied cracking his knuckles. "What is that suppose to mean?" The teen said his voice rising. From the way things look, the teen thought he was winning. And his friends look about ready to make sure that happen. "Even in this time, punks still don't know shit" Ranma muttered. The teen charged, fist raised ready to punch Ranma, but Ranma beat him with a kick to the gut and a jab to the back of the head slamming the teen into ground, hard. When the teen was knocked out, Ranma smiled. Ranma looked at the other punks that were staring "GET HIM!" Yelled one of them and they charged, Ranma's grin matched that of a cat stalking it prey. Then Ranma exploded into action, he punched most of them in the jaw breaking it and one jab to the ribs cracking 2 of them, and they were out like a light. Then Ranma walked on not caring, "Did you see what that boy did to those guys?" some guy asked looking back and forth between the walking Ranma and the fallen punks.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Yuri & Kei were at the scene, "Oh my." Yuri said, "he did this!" Kei also said. "Looks like it" Yuri replied, "Damn he weren't easy on them" Kei stated. One of the punk teens started to moan in extreme pain and that teen just happened to be the one that Ranma broke his ribs. Yuri and Kei didn't pay any attention to them, and looked out in some of the directions they think Ranma would have gone. There was a big explosion north of where they were, "Wasn't that the place where there was a abandoned warehouse?" Kei asked, "yep" Yuri replied. "Want to bet he's there?" Kei asked, "Nope, I know he is." Yuri said. They run towards the area of the explosion. The teen get a nosebleed from watches them run.  
  
----------------  
  
Ryoga Hibiki, second of command of the newly formed 'Four of a Kind' was currently dodging for life with rest of the team minus the team leader. The team leader was currently trying to kill him right now. Or so he and the others thought. They took cover in an abandon building. "Damn Ryoga think of something. You're the leader with Ryu going nuts there." Mousse, team's ace sniper said. "Man. I think Ryu could be drugged or something. Tatewaki, anything that could prove that theory." Ryoga asked as he hit the floor. A ki-blast ripped into the building and went over Ryoga's head, singed some of Hibiki's hair. "How the hell should I know. I think the stress just got to him." Tatewaki Kuno, medic of the team replied. "I don't care. Give me a damn, tranquilizer, I snipe him here." Mousse said as he held out his hand. Kuno opened his medical bag and pulled out two tranquilizers dart. Handed it over to Mousse and prayed to God that Ryu wasn't going insane and there was a rational reason why he was going to let his friend be shot at despite the fact it was only a tranquilizer. Kuno then gave Mousse a special medical rifle and Mousse loaded the tranquilizers inside Mousse looked out the window where Ranma was no furthered then ten yards away. Ranma was slowly advancing on them. Mousse aimed briefly at Ranma's heart and fired. To his surprise and dismay, Ranma caught it and crushed it in his hand. "Mou-sse. Mousse. MOUSSE." Ranma screamed as his eyes went white again and he lunged at Mousse. Ranma aura flared even stronger, when Ranma grabbed Mousse by the head with one hand and lift him off the ground. By then Tatewaki gave Ryoga a loaded tranquilizer rifle. Ryoga emptied two shoots at Ranma. Ranma positioning Mousse in the way, and let the sniper take the hits in the back. Then he threw Mousse into a wall on the other side of the street. Mousse looked up in a daze and saw Ryu running towards the area. Then Mousse looked back to where Ranma was and saw the glowing boy walk right into the wall, making the wall crumble. Ryu made to Mousse and crouched over the sniper. "Hey buddy, are you alive? Man, your sister going to hurt me down and kill me if I let you die." Ryu muttered as he checked for a heartbeat. Good, there is one. Ryu realized. "Your lookalike. Be care, he's a monster." Mousse crocked as he passed out. Ryu checked for vital signs, a figured that Mousse was unconscious. Then Ryoga flew into the wall next to him, unconscious before he hit. The Kuno scramble to where Ryu was and froze at the sight of him. Then Tatewaki looked back at Ranma as he came back. Then he looked at Ryu who was glowing. Then back at Ranma, who was still glowing. Then he hit the ground as the two combatants with off on each other.  
  
Ryu looked at this clone of himself. He could feel the power rolling out of him like waves. He powered up aura and gathered his power in his hand. The Saotome clan had an unusual ability to control the elements. That why 3WA hired him. Some call it magic, other said it was ESP, and other just thought of him as a freak, but Ryu didn't care. He liked his power. To that extent, he gathered a fireball in his hands.  
  
Ranma looked at his double with indifference. It was probably another demon or mirror clone or some like that. It was just another obstacle to destroy in his quest for vengeance. In the back of his mind, he made a note should Mousse and Ryoga live, then keep away from them. He was starting to think like them.  
  
Tatewaki dragged both Mousse and Ryoga to a safer location and pulled out Ryoga's recording devices and watch the battle of the century.  
  
To be continued in Total Chaos! Chapter Two: Ranma vs. Ryu – Rumble in the Iron Jungle.  
  
To inform any members of this fanfic, please contact us at…  
  
Leonardo83105206@aol.com  
  
Akito120@aol.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/Animefanfiction/index.html 


	3. Ranma vs. Ryu Rumble in the Iron Jungle ...

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. So pls..dont sue me i got no money at all!  
  
  
Total Chaos  
  
Chapter 2: Ranma vs. Ryu Rumble in the Iron Jungle!  
  
  
  
- - - -  
  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at this clone, not even Ryoga had the power that this guy was radiating,  
it was close to what he was doing..but not close enough. The other 3 fools were nothing compared to this  
one, he would have to take him seriously. His eyes flashed dangerously, His opponent Ryu gulped and let  
his fireball loose at his opponent, Ranma jumped and dashed towards Ryu slamming his fist into his stomach  
sending him back into a wall beside Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse.  
  
"You will not defeat me" Ranma said in a tone that if possible would have made a raging river freeze  
over.  
  
"I have too, I will NOT Allow you to disturb the peace of this city!" Ryu replied in a irritated tone, glaring  
at Ranma from where he was crouched holding his ribs. He started to power up another fireball, this one slightly  
less weak than the last one. "You will NOT get away monster!" Ryu yelled throwing his fireball at Ranma, who  
did not dodge this time but took it head on. The explosion was HUGE leaving a crater in the middle of it, Ranma  
who was standing in the middle of it. His hands in a locked position in front of him, he was breathing heavily.  
His shirt was gone, not a trace of it left, his pants had a few cuts from the debree. He was bleeding as well,  
he had cuts all over his chest, and the side of his face.  
  
"I admit, your strong." Ranma said, glaring up at Ryu who was glaring back down at him.  
  
They both got up and stared at each other, Ryu looked into his monsterous clones eyes, and saw  
a soul, and he shivered, lonely, he had nothing. He also saw something else, Fear. He was scared of something. 


End file.
